firefandomcom-20200223-history
West Nipissing Fire Service
West Nipissing Fire Service is a composite department serving the Municipality of West Nippissing, located between Greater Sudbury and North Bay in northern Ontario. History West Nipissing was formed in 1999 through the amalgamation of several municipalities and an extensive area of municipally-unorganized territory. Several fire services were also amalgamated, including the following municipal fire departments: *Sturgeon Falls Fire Department *Cache Bay Fire Department *Caldwell Township Fire Department *Field Township Fire Department *Springer Township Fire Department The unorganized townships were covered by several fire teams which were also included in the new department: *Lavigne Fire Protection Team *North Monetville Fire Protection Team *River Valley Fire Protection Team. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Station 1' - 225 Holditch Street, Sturgeon Falls :Pumper 1 - 2012 Spartan ERV Metro Star (1050/840) :Ladder 1 - 2015 HME Ahrens-Fox Spectr MFDxl 8x4 (1250/300/104' Scorpion rear-mount platform) :Tanker 1 - 1999 Freightliner FL 80 / S&S (625/1800) (SN#3250) :Rescue 1 - 2001 Spartan / Hackney walk-around (Ex-Orange County Fire Rescue (Florida)) :Command 1 - 2014 Ford F-250 :Command 2 - 2016 Ford F-250 :2018 Honda Pioneer ATV :2001 Polaris ATV :2005 1000 Islands air boat (500/-) 'Fire Station 2' - 552 Crystal Falls Road, Crystal Falls :Pumper 2 - 1999 HME 1871 / Central States (1050/500/25A/25B) (SN#99538) (Ex-Glenview Fire Department) 'Fire Station 3' - 1377 Tomiko Road, Tomiko Lake :2009 Chevrolet (Equipped w/pressure pump & high-volume pump) 'Fire Station 4' - 110 Morin Street, Field Built 1974 :Pumper 4 - 1998 American LaFrance Eagle / Saulsbury (1050/500) (SN#297105) :Tanker 4 - 1998 International 4900 / Pierce (420/1800) (SN#EC012) 'Fire Station 5' - 28 St. Joseph Road, River Valley :Pumper 5 - 2006 International 4400 / Crimson (1250/625) (Ex-?) :Tanker 5 - 2000 GMC C8500 / S&S (420/1700) 'Fire Station 6' - Principale West Street, Verner :Pumper 6 - 1997 Freightliner FL 80 / Superior (1050/800) (SN#SE 1774) :Tanker 6 - 2004 Sterling Acterra / S&S (440/2100) 'Fire Station 7' - 10578 Highway 64, Lavigne Built 1973 :Pumper 7 - 1996 Spartan Gladiator / R.D. Murray (1250/1000) (Ex-Brighton Volunteer Fire Company 5 (New York)) :Tanker 7 - 2000 GMC C8500 / S&S (420/1700) :Rescue 7 - 1989 Ford E-350 / Wilcox 'Fire Station 8' - 7198 Highway 64, North Monetville Built 1993 :Pumper 8 - 2001 Kenworth T300 / Pierce (1050/840) (Ex-?) :Tanker 8 - 2000 GMC C8500 / S&S (420/1700) 'Fire Station 9' - 13 Waterfront Drive, Cache Bay Built 1976 :Ladder 9 - 1990 Pierce Arrow / Superior pumper (1050/450/75' TeleSqurt) (SN#SE 1079) Assignment Unknown :2019 Ford F-550XLT / Battleshield mini-pumper Retired Apparatus :1994 E-One Hurricane pumper (Ex-?) :1991 GMC Vandura / Unicell light rescue :199? Ford Expedition utility :1989 Ford F-800 / Almonte pumper (625/500) (SN#3303) :1989 Ford E-350 4x4 rescue van :1988 Dodge van w/portable pump :1984 Ford F-800 / King pumper (625/500) (SN#840089) :1984 Ford F-700 / Pierreville pumper (625/500) (SN#PFT-1371) :1980 GMC tanker (-/3500) :198? GMC Top Kick tanker :1979 Ford C-800 / Thibault pumper (840/800) (SN#T79-122) :1977 GMC C6500 / Thibault pumper (625/500) (SN#T77-124) :1975 Ford C-900 / Thibault / 1992 Almonte refurb pumper (840/450) (SN#T75-185) :1975 GMC C6500 tanker (-/3200) :1974 GMC C6500 / Pierreville pumper (625/500) (SN#PFT-393) (Ex-Niagara Falls Fire Services (Ontario)) :1941 Chevrolet Maple Leaf / Bickle pumper (425/250) (Ex-North Bay Fire and Emergency Services (Ontario)) (Former parade truck) :1937 Ford / Bickle pumper (Former parade truck) :International S tanker External Links West Nipissing Fire Service Station Map Category:Nipissing District Category:Ontario departments operating Battleshield apparatus Category:Departments operating Central States apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Hackney apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating HME Ahrens-Fox apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Departments operating R.D. Murray apparatus Category:Departments operating S&S apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Saulsbury apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Spartan ER / Crimson apparatus Category:Former operators of Almonte apparatus Category:Former operators of E-One apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus